


Ludzka głupota

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [20]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Slash, stupid people, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo głupota ludzka nie ma końca. I jest tak bardzo załamująca dla innych ludzi...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ludzka głupota

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  we never talk but we make eye contact whenever anyone says something incredibly stupid during class au
> 
> 04.06.2016 19:30

Brian nie lubił swojego liceum. Miał wrażenie, że wszyscy wokół niego to idioci. Bo jak można bylo mieć problemy z podstawowymi rzeczami? Choć tu nawet nie chodziło o naukę. Ich zachowanie i nieogarnięcie życiowe wystarczyło samo w sobie. W końcu jak długo można było to znosić?  
Jednak po pewnym czasie zauważył, że nie jest w tym osamotniony. Chłopak, który siedział na końcu sali zawsze wyglądał jakby obecność innych go obrażała. A gdy ktoś zaczynał mówić głupoty, jego wzrok zaczynał zabijać. Nie wiedział co powstrzymywało go od rękoczynów, ale Brian pewnie by mu tylko pomógł.  
Szybko dowiedział się, że chłopak to Dominic Torretto. Uważany był za niebezpiecznego wśród większości uczniów, więc nikt z nim nie zdzierał. Brian nigdy z nim nie rozmawiał, ale łączyła ich zupełnie inna więź. Gdy tylko ktoś powiedział coś niespotykanie głupiego, ich spojrzenia krzyżowały się. Tak jakby "mówili" sobie jak bardzo durne to było i że więcej tego nie zniosą. Jednak tak naprawdę nawet się nie znali.  
Przełom nastąpił kilka tygodni po tym jak dostrzegli ta więź. O'Conner po prostu nie mógł dłużej słuchać jak jego znajomy przechwala się nowym samochodem, myląc połowe parametrów.  
\- Mógłbyś skończyć? - spytał w końcu chłopak, warcząc cicho. - Jeśli nie znasz się na autach to się nie wypowiadaj.  
Całe towarzystwo spojrzało na niego jakby byl idiotą, to że wcześniej mało się wypowiadał, nie znaczył, że nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Ostatnie westchnął i puszek od nich, kierując się do stołówki.  
\- Juz masz dość ludzi? - Nagle pytanie zaskoczyło go, ale nie był zdziwiony, gdy dostrzegł Dominica.  
\- Ludzie są trudni. A raczej przebywanie z nimi. Ile można znosić idiotyzmy? - zapytał retoryczne.  
\- Na szczęście nie każdy jest idiotą. Pójdziesz ze mną na lunch? Nie do stołówki i reszty, a do baru za rogiem. Należy do mojej rodziny - zaznaczył szybko.  
I choć wiele ich różniło, i choć właściwie się nie znali, ta ich "więź" wystarczyła. Brian pokiwał głową i poszedł za Torretto. Podobno nienawidzenie tych samych rzeczy było najlepszą podstawą do związku. Miał nadzieję, że teraz też tak będzie.


End file.
